


Ready

by its_me_that_writes



Series: Klance Positivity Week 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_that_writes/pseuds/its_me_that_writes
Summary: Keith is Lance's future.





	Ready

Lance is nervous, but he’s also excited. This is the best day of his life.

Today he’s marrying his one true love. Today he’s marrying Keith.

It seems like just yesterday that he was getting ready to ask Keith to marry him. He was jittery with nerves then, too:

Keith was on his way home from work and Lance was pacing in the kitchen.

He had left work early to get everything ready. He had stopped by the store and bought all the ingredients for dinner. He had picked up Keith’s favorite flowers from the flower shop they love. He had even stopped into their favorite bakery and picked up Keith’s favorite dessert.

He was ready. He followed Hunk’s recipe to the letter and the food smelled amazing. The table was set, the wine was poured, the flowers were set out in a vase. All that was still needed was Keith.

Lance had fiddled with the box in his pocket as he waited and paced.

Then he heard the door open and his heart went wild.

“Something smells good!” He had heard Keith say. “What’s for dinner?”

“Your favorite,” Lance had said. He was desperately trying to control is heart beat.

“Oh? What’s the occasion?” Keith then came into the kitchen and Lance had smiled.

“You.”

Lance hadn’t been able to wait any longer. He had dipped down onto one knee right there in the kitchen and asked Keith to be his husband.

Keith had said yes, of course, and they had shared a very enjoyable evening.

Now here they are, their wedding day.

Lance looks at himself again in the mirror. His suit is tailored and sleek. His tie is Keith’s favorite color and Keith’s favorite flower is in his lapel.

He’s ready.

Then it’s time. When he sees Keith, his breath catches in his throat. He’s absolutely stunning. He’s radiant, the picture of perfection. His tie is Lance’s favorite color and he has Lance’s favorite flower in his lapel.

His eyes are bright and gorgeous and there’s a huge smile on his face; he’s just perfect. Lance knows his smile is just as big.

Then they’re exchanging vows. Promising to love and cherish each other forever. Promising to support each other and commit to each other for the rest of their lives.

And Lance is so ready.

He’s ready to spend the rest of his life with Keith. He’s ready to be all in. He’s ready for happily ever after. There’s nothing he wants more.

He’s ready.

Forever can’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
